First Love Memories
by chronossoul
Summary: (Chap. 03 Up!) Kumpulan memori tentang cinta pertamaku. Dia yang sampai saat ini ternyata masih menguasai tempat khusus di sudut hatiku yang terdalam. VIXX. LeoN. Jung Taekwoon & GS!Cha Hakyeon. Other idol, actor & actress. Sebelumnya ff ini berjudul "Dream (First Love)". GENDERSWITCH.
1. The First Memories

**First Love Memories** **  
**

 **Cha Hakyeon (GS) & Jung Taekwoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeon… Hakyeon… Cha Hakyeon… apa kau mendengarku?"

Kulirikkan mataku dengan malas kearah seseorang yang sejak tadi menemaniku sambil memandangi hujan dari balik jendela kamarku.

"Apa sih Inguk oppa? Kenapa oppa selalu saja menggangguku?"

"Aku dari tadi sedang bercerita Yeon, kau malah melamun. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau jadi banyak melamun."

"Aku? Malamun? Tidak ah, perasaan oppa saja." Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku ke jendela, memandangi rintik hujan yang turun di sore hari ini.

"Jangan bohong, Yeon. Kau jadi banyak melamun sejak minggu lalu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tau kan, kau bisa cerita padaku atau Eunji. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mau cerita pada Appa kan."

Kali ini aku benar-benar membalikkan wajah hingga badanku kearah Inguk oppa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Dan tidak terjadi apapun padaku. Aku hanya merasa bosan saja belakangan ini."

"Makanya Yeon, cari pacar. Kau itu sudah 23 tahun, tapi masih jomblo. Aku sampai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran. Apa kau segitu tidak laku-AAAW! Yeon, sakit!" Inguk oppa memegangi kepalanya yang aku geplak dengan tangan kosong.

"Huh! Rasain! Siapa suruh oppa mengata-ngataiku?"

"Lah, kan aku bicara tentang fakta, bahwa kau itu jomblo. Kenapa marah?"

Emosiku agak tersulut karena oppa-ku satu-satunya ini terus-terusan menggangguku.

"Aku tidak marah oppa bilang aku jomblo. Tapi aku tak terima oppa bilang aku tak laku!"

"Lalu kalau tak laku apa namanya?" Inguk oppa malah menantangku.

"Aku jomblo karena itu pilihanku. Aku tidak mau asal punya pacar. Oppa tahu? Laki-laki jaman sekarang itu lebih banyak yang bajingan. Belum lama kenalan sudah memaksa jadian. Kalau sudah jadian, minta melakukan hubungan intim seperti suami-istri. Apa-apaan itu?! Aku muak dengan laki-laki macam itu oppa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti diriku dan mauku seperti apa. Jadi lebih baik aku sendiri dulu, sampai nanti jodohku datang dan aku siap menjalin hubungan yang serius." Tanpa sadar kukeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang selama ini kusimpan sendirian. Aku sampai hampir menangis.

"Jadi laki-laki yang selama ini mendekatimu bajingan semua? Pantas saja wajahmu setelah kencan terakhir dengan mereka selalu kelihatan memendam amarah," Inguk oppa geleng-geleng kepala usai mendengar sesi curhat dadakanku, "lain kali jika ada lelaki berengsek seperti itu yang mendekatimu, bilang padaku. Biar kuberi pelajaran mulut dan otak bejatnya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata yang belum sempat mengalir dari mataku.

"Tapi serius. Apa benar tidak ada orang yang kau sukai?" Inguk oppa kembali dengan mode jahilnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Inguk oppa aku tiba-tiba terdiam. Mataku kembali menerawang kearah rintik hujan yang masih betah membasahi bumi.

Inguk oppa tampaknya menyadari perubahan moodku yang menjadi galau, dia kemudian mengusap kepalaku sayang, "Sudahlah, anggap oppa tidak pernah bertanya," Inguk oppa tersenyum saat aku beralih menatapnya, "aku akan pergi kencan dengan Eunji, apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Green tea latte." Tanpa sadar aku menjawab pertanyaannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, satu green tea latte untuk adikku tersayang." Inguk oppa kembali tersenyum dan beranjak dari kamarku.

Sepeninggal Inguk oppa aku kembali terbenam dalam lamunanku, mengingat seseorang yang belakangan ini secara terus-menerus hadir di mimpiku. Bahkan setelah sekian lama kami tidak pernah bertemu dia masih bisa membuat hatiku berdebar hanya dengan kehadirannya di mimpiku yang singkat.

.

"Hakyeon eonni. Sedang apa eonni disini?"

"Oh, Hongbinie," Aku menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilku, "hanya duduk-duduk saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Ini kan jam makan siang kantor." Hongbin kemudian duduk dikursi sampingku.

"Aku kemari karena melihat eonni duduk disini sendirian." Hongbin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Eonni kenapa disini? Tidak makan siang?"

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman perusahaan, meskipun letaknya agak tinggi, ada di lantai 9. Taman ini sengaja dibuat agar para pegawai yang sedang suntuk bisa kemari untuk sekedar menjernihkan mata dan pikiran mereka saat sedang jenuh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Sedang tidak ingin."

"Tuh kan! Eonni selalu begitu, sering melewatkan makan siang. Eonni kan punya magh, bagaimana kalau kambuh? Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang eonni ikut makan bersamaku dan Sanghyuk." Hongbin sudah menarik tanganku untuk berjalan menuju sebuah restoran china di dekat kantor. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melawan saat Hongbin sudah menarikku seperti ini. karena nampaknya cacing di perutku juga setuju dengan pendapat Hongbin.

Saat sampai di restoran ternyata Sanghyuk sudah sampai duluan dan menempati kursi untuk empat orang, serta tiga porsi makanan hangat sudah tersaji diatas meja. Sepertinya mereka sudah janjian untuk menyeretku kemari.

"Hakyeon noona memang harus diseret dan dipaksa dulu hanya untuk makan," Sanghyuk menatapku dengan nada khawatir tapi sorot mata mengejek jahil, "seperti anak kecil saja."

Tuh kan, dia mengataiku ujung-ujungnya.

"Diamlah Han Sanghyuk." Aku melayangkan pukulan ringan di kepalanya, dan dia mengaduh sambil tertawa.

Sanghyuk dengan gaya manja yang dibuat-buat bergelayutan di lengan kekasihnya, "Chagiya, aku lapar.." dan dia memulai adegan mesra-mesraan di depanku.

Haah… sebenarnya aku disini diajak makan atau menonton mereka pacaran sih? Malah Sanghyuk kurang ajar ini yang menempeli Hongbin seakan-akan dialah sang submissive. Dengan tidak niat aku mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang dipesankan Sanghyuk untukku.

"Eonni, makanan itu untuk dimakan, bukan cuma diaduk-aduk dan dijadikan mainan begitu." Hongbin mulai mengomeliku lagi.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan cacing-cacing diperutmu itu noona." Sanghyuk ikut menimpali omelan Hongbin.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku makan.." Karena tak tahan terus di omeli oleh dua sejoli ini akupun mulai makan dengan pelan. Benar saja cacing diperutku mulai tenang kembali.

"Jadi siapa cinta pertamamu kalau bukan aku?"

"Kenapa kau harus membahasnya lagi sih? Itu masa lalu, sudahlah."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sepasang kekasih di meja seberang. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat tentang siapa cinta pertama sang lelaki. Saat aku melirik Sanghyuk dan Hongbin rupanya mereka juga sedang menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu.

Saat pandangan kami bertiga bertemu, kamu pun tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa kami sama-sama menguping. Tapi hey, mereka yang bicara terlalu keras sehingga orang-orang sekitar mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh iya, Hakyeon noona, siapa cinta pertamamu?"

 _Uhuk!_

Aku terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Sanghyuk yang tidak di sangka itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyai cinta pertama ku? Kan pacarmu itu Hongbin." Kudelikkan mataku sewot.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa cinta pertama Hongbin, yang penting aku adalah cinta terakhirnya, dan dia adalah cinta terakhirku." Sanghyuk melirik kearah Hongbin sambil menyeringai.

Hongbin yang mendengar gombalan murahan (di mataku) Sanghyuk langsung berblushing ria.

"Oh God, go get a room please, you two." Aku memutar mataku melihat adegan lovey-dovey mereka.

"Noona cemburu? Makanya cari pacar." Sanghyuk mulai mengejekku lagi.

"Heh! Emang kau kira cari pacar itu seperti beli kacang goreng apa?"

Sanghyuk sudah mau membalas perkataanku saat Hongbin tiba-tiba menyela, "Eh, bukankah itu Taekwoon sunbae?" Hongbin menunjuk keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya kearah café di seberang jalan.

Seketika pandanganku terpaku kearah yang ditunjuk Hongbin. Dia. Dia sudah kembali ke Seoul? Tanpa sadar senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama saat sosok lain masuk dalam pengelihatanku, bercengkrama dengan sosok yang sedang kupandangi dari kejauhan.

"Kalau tidak salah itu kan Sohyun sunbae. Kudengar mereka berpacaran." Hongbin mulai bergosip.

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya, mereka mulai dekat saat mereka bekerja di Miami. Mereka pasangan yang cukup terkenal di antara alumni SMA kita." Sanghyuk ikut menimpali.

Jadi, itu pacarnya sekarang? Siapa tadi namanya? Ah ya, Sohyun. Entah kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba sesak mengetahui kenyataan ini. Apakah… Apakah aku masih…

.

.

 **Flashback saat Hakyeon kelas 6 SD.**

"Wow! Mereka pacaran?"

"Apa? Masa sih? Kan mereka belum lama kenal."

"Iya, lihat saja sana sendiri, mereka bergandengan tangan."

Mendengar anak-anak kelasku ribut, mau tidak mau Hakyeon penasaran juga, siapa yang pacaran? Kok sampai heboh begitu. Hakyeon melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman sekolah. Tada! Akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban dari tingkah heboh teman-temannya.

"Itu kan Wongeun, si murid baru. Wah, baru pindah sudah dapat pacar saja," Jessica tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelah Hakyeon sambil mengalungkan lengannya di pundaknya. "Hakyeon, kau kenapa?" Jessica memperhatikan wajah Hakyeon yang seperti mau menangis.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jessica, Hakyeon berlari menuju arah kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua, tapi dia tidak masuk kelas, melainkan kearah balkon yang ada di belakang kelasnya. Dan disana tanpa sadar Hakyeon sudah menangis.

"Sica, dimana Hakyeon?" Taekwoon menghampiri kakak kembarnya sambil celingukan, "bukannya tadi dia disini bersamamu?"

Jessica Jung dan Jung Taekwoon adalah saudara kembar. Mereka empat bersaudara. Kakak pertama mereka perempuan, namanya Jung Yoomi. Kakak kedua mereka juga perempuan, namanya Nicole Jung. Dan yang ketiga adalah Jessica, dia lahir 5 menit lebih dulu dari Taekwoon, dan itu menjadikan Taekwoon maknae dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga Jung.

"Tadi dia tiba-tiba lari saat aku baru menghampirinya."

Wajah Taekwoon berubah cemas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu," Jessica menunjuk kearah Wongeun dan seorang gadis yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Sepertinya itu adik kelas mereka, "sepertinya Hakyeon menyukai Wongeun..."

Tanpa aba-aba Taekwoon langsung lari melesat kearah kelas mereka.

"Cha Hakyeon! Mana Hakyeon?!" Taekwoon sedikit berteriak saat memasuki kelas sabil membanting pintunya. Teman-temannya yang kaget karena aksi Taekwoon yang menebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Disana…" salah satu temannya yang cukup sadar dari kekagetan karena ulah Taekwoon, menunjuk kearah balkon kelas mereka. Menampilkan sosok Hakyeon dari belakang yang sedang menunduk. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut panjangnya yang berponi dan dikuncir kuda.

Dengan tidak sabar Taekwoon berlari kecil menuju dimana Hakyeon berada.

"Hiks…"

Taekwoon terdiam saat mendengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Hakyeon. Dengan perlahan didekatinya Hakyeon, dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Hakyeon, mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hiks.. Taekwoon kenapa kemari?" Hakyeon bertanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Taekwoon sampai bertanya-tanya sendiri dari mana Hakyeon tahu itu dia?

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu bersama Sica saat aku mau ke toilet, tapi saat keluar dari toilet, kau menghilang, dan Sica menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku langsung mencarimu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taekwoon memindahkan tangan kirinya yang ada di pundak Hakyeon ke tangan Hakyeon yang mengcengkram tiang balkon.

Hakyeon masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, Taekwoon semakin khawatir.

"Yeon…" Taekwoon menundukkan wajahnya kearah Hakyeon, berusaha melihat wajah Hakyeon dari bawah. Rupanya benar, Hakyeon sedang menangis. Matanya terpejam.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon…" Taekwoon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata Hakyeon yang membasahi pipinya.

"Apa benar kau menyukai Wongeun sampai menangis seperti ini?" Seketika itu juga mata Hakyeon terbuka, menampakkan iris matanya yang berkilauan karena air mata.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Akhirnya Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau juga baru mengenalnya? Kenapa bisa sampai menangis seperti ini?" Taekwoon mau tidak mau penasaran.

"Aku sudah lumayan lama mengenalnya. Bukankah aku pernah cerita bahwa aku ikut bimbel di dekat rumah? Nah, kami satu kelas bimbel itu. Dia sangat ramah dan juga pintar. Kurasa karena itu aku suka padanya."

"Sudahlah, kita masih kecil, buat apa menangisi hal-hal seperti ini?" Taekwoon berusaha menghibur Hakyeon.

Hakyeon kemudian menatap Taekwoon tepat di mata dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri, apa tidak ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Taekwoon tidak langsung menjawab, lama mereka saling bertatapan, sampai Taekwoon memutus kontak mata itu, "Aku tidak tahu…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Huh, tidak seru!" Hakyeon tanpa sadar mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang melihat tingkah lucu Hakyeon kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Hakyeon.

"Hey Jung Taekwoon! Sakit, lepaskan!" Hakyeon berusaha membalas ingin mencubit pipi Taekwoon, tapi tangannya tidak sampai. Taekwoon yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa lepas. Seketika itu Hakyeon terdiam, memperhatikan Taekwoon tertawa.

"Jangan menangis lagi Yeon, kan ada aku disini. Lagipula wajahmu jelek jika menangis. Hahaha."

"Ish, kemari kau, biar ku balas!" Hakyeon masih berusaha menjangkau pipi Taekwoon tapi tetap tidak sampai. Percuma tadi dia terpesona melihat senyuman dan suara tawa Taekwoon. Taekwoon memang selalu jahil padanya.

"Sedang apa kalian berduaan disini?" Jessica datang bersama Seolhyun.

Taekwoon membalikkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara sang kembaran, kedua tangan masih mencubit pipi Hakyeon.

Jessica menghampiri Taekwoon dan Hakyeon, kemudian melepaskan tangan Taekwoon dari pipi Hakyeon, "Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengganggu Hakyeon?"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, aku mencoba menghiburnya. Iyakan Yeon?" Taekwoon tidak terima dituduh sebagai pengganggu.

"Iya, Taekwoon mana mungkin seperti itu." Kali ini Seolhyun mendekati Taekwoon dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan genit di lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang merasakan tangan Seolhyun di lengannya langsung melepaskannya dengan risih.

"Aku lapar, ayo Yeon, kita ke kantin." Taekwoon menggenggam tangan kanan Hakyeon dan menariknya kearah kantin. Jessica pun mengikuti mereka tanpa mempedulikan wajah Seolhyun yang memerah karena diabaikan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Saya mau cerita sedikit ya, ini berkaitan dengan ff ini, hehe.

Aah… Fanfic LeoN pertama bikinan saya sendiri. Awalnya sempat ragu mau bikin ff ini, tapi hati ini nggak sejalan sama pikiran. Jadi hati saya deh yang menang. Well, cerita ini tuh based on true story, tentang cinta pertama saya, dan juga mimpi-mimpi saya akhir-akhir ini tentang dia.

Tentu saja nggak semua isi cerita ini sama dengan aslinya, ada yang sudah saya modifikasi agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Jika cerita ini terlalu mirip dengan kisah hidup saya, ini akan menjadi sangat rumit. Jadi saya berusaha membuatnya sesimple mungkin untuk bisa dibaca dan dimengerti.

Saya nggak tahu ff ini bakal sampai berapa chapter, tapi saya beri bocoran, ff ini kemungkinan besar tidak akan happy ending. Jadi untuk kalian yang membaca ff ini, mohon jangan berharap terlalu banyak pada perubahan mood saya saat menulis cerita ini ya.. hehehe.

Alur ff ini juga maju-mundur. Tapi saya pikir akan banyak ada flashbacknya. Pemilihan karakter di ff ini pun saya cari yang karakternya hampir sama dengan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalam hidup saya. Kecuali Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Mereka akan mewakilkan saya dan cinta pertama saya. Saya sebagai Cha Hakyeon, dan Jung Taekwoon sebagai cinta pertama saya. Makanya nanti kemungkinan besar Hakyeon & Taekwoon akan jadi ooc, hehe.

Chapter pertama ff ini baru saja selesai saya ketik, sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu ballad lama, entah itu korean, japanese, western, dan indo. Ditemani rintik hujan diluar sana.

Saya nggak janji ff ini bakal cepet update ya. Tapi akan saya usahakan buat sampai tamat kok. ^^

Sudah, segitu aja curhatnya~

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	2. The Second Memories

**First Love Memories**

 **Cha Hakyeon (GS) & Jung Taekwoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Second Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Line!_

 _Line!_

 _Line!_

"Yeon, handphonemu berisik." Jaehwan dengan malas melirik handphone ku yang kuletakkan sembarangan di lantai kamar kosnya.

"Biar saja, paling chat grup." Sahutku dari dalam kamar mandi, numpang pipis.

Jaehwan merasa tertarik mendengar kebisingan handphone ku dikarenakan chat grup. "Memang grup apa?"

"Mungkin grup SD. Dari semalam mereka ribut, mungkin karena grupnya baru dibuat, entah apa yang dibicarakan."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Silahkan. Asal jangan kau hack." Teriakku lagi masih dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, dasar bawel. Hehehe." Dengan cengengesan dibukanya aplikasi Line di handphone ku, dan mata Jaehwan langsung kaget melihat seberapa banyak notif yang ada, sampai-sampai ia bangun dari posisi nyamannya (tidur-tiduran di lantai sambil kaki dibuka lebar, cewek macam apa coba anak satu ini).

"Gila, apa mereka tidak ada kerjaan? Notifnya sudah 800 lebih, Yeon!"

"Mana aku tahu," jawabku cuek sambil keluar kamar mandi dan ikutan duduk di lantai, disebelah Jaehwan, "Aku nyalakan tv ya."

"Hm.." hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat, karena anak itu sudah asyik membaca isi chat grup teman-teman seangkatanku waktu SD.

Sore ini aku sedang main ke kos Jaehwan. Dia sudah jadi sahabatku sejak kuliah semester 3. Sebenarnya selain dengan Jaehwan, aku punya geng rumpi yang lain, Jaehwan pun juga punya teman gengnya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa aku paling cocok dengan Jaehwan.

Biasanya jika dua orang bersahabat, mereka pasti terlihat kemana-mana berdua. Kalau yang satu jalan dengan yang lain, satu yang ditinggal itu pasti cemburu. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam kamus persahabatanku dan Jaehwan. Kami sama-sama mengerti perasaan masing-masing tanpa perlu mengucapkannya. Kami belajar untuk jujur satu sama lain, bahkan dari isi chat pun aku bisa tahu jika Jaehwan sedang badmood, maka aku akan mendiamkannya sampai dia yang mau cerita sendiri, begitupula sebaliknya.

Kedekatan kami itu sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, tak heran seluruh keluargaku dan keluarganya melabeli kami dengan sebutan "kembar" bahkan Inguk oppa mengataiku lesbi karena aku lebih sering bersama Jaehwan. Dasar kakak kurang ajar, seenaknya saja mengatai adiknya belok, mentang-mentang aku masih (dan sudah lama) jomblo. Huh.

"Eh Yeon, sepertinya kau digosipin nih." Jaehwan mencolek lenganku agak heboh.

"Huh?" Karena penasaran aku bergeser sedikit supaya bisa melihat isi chat yang dibilang Jaehwan. Dan benar saja, namaku disebut-sebut disana.

.

 **jessica_syj** : Eh, Hakyeon mana? Dari semalam kalian berisik di grup, dia malah tidak pernah kelihatan.

 **sh_9531** : Iyanih, Hakyeon mana ya?

 **sh_9531** : Hakyeon~

 **sh_9531** : Hakyeon~

 **sh_9531** : Cha Hakyeon~~

 **jessica_syj** : Seolhyun, kau berisik.

 **jessica_syj** : Nana, Bora, kalian tahu dimana Hakyeon? Kalian kan satu kampus dengannya.

 **sh_9531** : Ish, Sica kau jahat :(

 **borabora_sugar** : Semalam dia bilang hari ini mau pergi keluar.

 **jessica_syj** : Kemana?

 **jin_a_nana** : Seolhyun, jangan lebay. Dia ketempatnya Jaehwan.

 **jessica_syj** : Jaehwan? Siapa?

 **jin_a_nana** : Teman sekampus, dia sahabatnya Hakyeon.

 **borabora_sugar** : Sahabatnya Hakyeon.

 **sh_9531** : Hakyeon sombong, mentang-mentang punya sahabat baru, kita dilupakan.

 **jessica_syj** : Kau juga punya sahabat lain diluar kan? Jadi kenapa Hakyeon tidak boleh punya sahabat lain juga? Mungkin dia tidak melihat semua isi chat grup ini karena anak laki-laki terlalu berisik semalam. Berpikir dulu sebelum bicara, Kim Seolhyun.

 **jin_a_nana** : Lagipula Seolhyun, memang kau masih sahabatnya? Seingatku bahkan menghubunginya saja kau tidak pernah.

 **borabora_sugar** : Iya, bukankah kau selalu menganggapnya rival?

 **sh_9531** : Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma bilang apa yang aku rasakan.

 **jessica_syj** : Makanya kubilang pikir dulu sebelum bicara.

 **jessica_syj** : Ngomong-ngomong yang dikatakan Nana dan Bora ada benarnya. Kau tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak kalian lulus SMP. Dan kau juga selalu menganggapnya rival sejak SD kan. Rival berkedok sahabat lebih tepatnya. Kau selalu iri padanya. Apalagi kalau menyangkut kedekatan Hakyeon dan adikku.

 **borabora_sugar** : Taekwoon maksudnya?

 **jin_a_nana** : Iya, Seolhyun kan selalu iri setiap Taekwoon dekat-dekat dengan Hakeyeon. Cemburu tuh, Taekwoon tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

 **sh_9531** : Enak saja! Taekwoon yang selalu mendekatiku. Dia selalu menjahiliku. Dan aku tidak pernah iri pada Hakyeon.

 **jin_a_nana** : Yakin Taekwoon yang mendekatimu? Bukan kau yang suka curi-curi kesempatan?

 **borabora_sugar** : Cieee yang cemburu~

 **borabora_sugar** : Eh, Taekwoon tidak masuk grup?

 **jessica_syj** : Dia tidak pakai Line. Malas katanya. Dia hanya pakai WhatsApp.

 **sh_9531** : Benarkah? Berapa nomornya?

 **jin_a_nana** : Seolhyun, berhenti menjadi cewek penggoda.

 **sh_9531** : Siapa yang kau sebut cewek penggoda, hah?!

 **jin_a_nana** : Aku hanya bercanda, kau sensi sekali sih.

 **jin_a_nana** : Lagipula Taekwoon sudah punya pacar, jangan mengganggunya dengan tingkah sok imut mu itu.

 **borabora_sugar** : Hoo, yang ada di Instagramnya itu ya?

 **sh_9531** : Namanya Sohyun kan? Aku sudah lihat wajahnya. Apaan, aku masih lebih cantik. Taekwoon pasti memacarinya karena namanya mirip dengan namaku. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya padaku.

 **jessica_syj** : Kau semakin menyebalkan. Dan siapa yang kau bilang punya perasaan padamu? Bukan kau yang disukai adikku, asal kau tahu.

 **borabora_sugar** : Skakmat! Bahkan Sica sendiri yang bilang bukan Seolhyun yang disukai Taekwoon, hahaha.

 **jin_a_nana** : Hahaha, kasihan Seolhyun.

 **sh_9531** : KALIAN!

.

"Wow, ternyata kau bisa juga digosipin. Dan siapa itu Taekwoon?"

"Memangnya aku belum pernah cerita?"

Jaehwan memutar matanya malas. "Kalau kau sudah pernah cerita, aku tidak akan bertanya, Cha Hakyeon."

"Aku sedang malas cerita, Lee Jaehwan." Aku mengubah posisiku yang awalnya duduk disebelah Jaehwan jadi tidur-tiduran.

"Ayolah cerita. Kau sudah tahu semuanya tentangku. Tapi setiap kau yang cerita selalu setengah-setengah. Alasanmu selalu malas lah, nanti saja lah. Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku sahabat?" Jaehwan mulai cemberut.

Kalau sudah begini aku malas berdebat dengannya. Bukan karena dia imut atau apa saat marah-marah, tapi aku tak tahan karena Jaehwan akan jadi semakin bawel jika dia sedang sewot dan marah.

"Taekwoon itu teman masa kecilku—"

"Kalau itu aku tahu—"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan dengarkan, atau aku tidak jadi cerita."

Jaehwan kemudian diam dan melakukan gestur seolah-olah mengunci bibirnya, seperti mengunci pintu.

"Taekwoon itu teman masa kecilku. Dia termasuk yang paling dekat denganku saat masih SD, begitu juga dengan Nana, Bora, Jessica dan Seolhyun. Aku tentu tak perlu cerita soal Nana dan Bora karena kau juga berteman dengan mereka. Berbeda dengan mereka berempat yang sempat satu sekolah bahkan satu kampus denganku setelah lulus SD (satu SMP dengan Nana-Seolhyun, satu SMA dengan Jessica, dan satu kampus dengan Bora-Nana), aku jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taekwoon lagi setelah lulus SD. Hanya sekali, itupun saat kita semester 3. Waktu itu aku melayat kerumahnya saat Appa nya meninggal dunia."

Jeda. Aku mengingat-ingat saat terakhir bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi, Mr. Jung meninggal tak lama setelah Eomma mu meninggal?" Jaehwan bertanya hati-hati. Mengingat topik tentang Ibuku adalah topik yang sangat sensitif bahkan bisa dibilang berbahaya. Karena salah sedikit dalam bertanya atau berbicara, siap-siap aku tidak akan berbicara dengan orang itu selama yang aku inginkan.

"Ya… di bulan dan tahun yang sama. Maret 2013…"

.

.

 **Flashback.**

"Yeon, nanti sore sibuk?"

Siang itu aku sedang di kantin kampus bersama Nana dan Bora. Nongkrong sebelum pulang kerumah.

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?" jawabku sambil ngunyah kripik kentang.

Nana dan Bora saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Bora menjawab, "Kerumahnya Jessica yuk."

"Tumben, sudah lama tidak pernah kesana. Memangnya ada apa?"

Mereka berdua saling pandang lagi.

"Apa sih, kalian dari tadi nanya trus pandang-pandangan mulu. Memang pada mau ngapain kerumahnya Sica?"

"Melayat…" Bora tampak ragu mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ohok!" cepat-cepat aku minum es teh yang ada di depanku, sialan, keselek kan jadinya. "Siapa yang meninggal?!"

"Appanya Sica dan Taekwoon…" Akhirnya Nana yang melanjutkan.

Hening… sampai mbak-mbak kantin membawa makanan pesanan kami.

"Yeon… gapapa?" Bora kelihatan cemas melihatku hanya diam.

"Makan dulu Yeon, nanti maag mu kambuh." Nana sepertinya ikutan cemas.

"Nanti sore… jam berapa?" aku masih tidak berkutik, menatap kosong ke arah nasi goreng yang ada di hadapanku.

"Jam 5. Bisa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengeluarkan uang 20 ribuan, kemudian bangun dan beranjak ke parkiran.

"Eh, Yeon, mau kemana? Makan dulu heh! Nanti kambuh itu maag nya!" Nana udah heboh sendiri melihat aku pergi gitu aja. Sampe satu kantin ikut ngeliatin ke arah kami gara-gara Nana teriak-teriak macem ahjumma yang lagi jualan di pasar.

"Udah biarin aja. Tau sendiri kan, Hakyeon masih trauma gara-gara Eomma nya meninggal, belum ada sebulan, ini saja dia baru mulai bisa senyum lagi. Ingat waktu kita jengukin Hyoyeon di RS waktu dia terkena demam berdarah? Hakyeon kan sampai keluar keringat dingin, bahkan mual-mual waktu dirumah sakit. Trus sekarang mendengar kabar Mr. Jung meninggal, dia pasti shock." Bora mencoba menenangkan Nana.

"Tapi kan bahaya dia dijalan dengan keadaan kaya gitu."

"Udah, Hakyeon pasti selamat sampai rumah kok."

.

"Bora, Nana, kalian berdua saja? Mana Hakyeon? Sica pernah cerita kalian satu kampus, jadi Imo pikir kalian akan datang sama-sama." Mrs. Jung, Ibu nya Taekwoon dan Jessica menyambut mereka dengan hangat, meskipun raut kesedihan terpancar jelas di mata dan wajahnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Itu… Saya sudah telpon Hakyeon, katanya sedang diperjalanan."

"Oh begitu… Baiklah, Imo kesana sebentar menyapa kerabat yang lain, kalian duduk saja disini ya."

Nana kemudian memandang Bora curiga. Ini anak pasti bohong. Handphone nya Hakyeon jelas-jelas tidak aktif setelah dia ngeloyor pulang gitu aja siang tadi. Trus gimana dia bisa ngomong sama Hakyeon coba?

Merasa Nana memelototinya, Bora pun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau bohong kan." Nana masih memelototinya.

"Trus aku harus gimana? Apa aku harus bilang, 'Imo, Hakyeon pergi begitu saja setelah kami mengatakan Samchon meninggal, kemudian handphone nya tidak aktif, telpon rumahnya pun tidak diangkat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi', begitu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Nana tidak mau mendebat Bora, karena apa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga.

30 menit mereka disana, Hakyeon belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Serius deh, kemana sih anak itu? Bikin khawatir saja." Nana mulai misah-misuh sendiri. Jessica, Bora dan Taekwoon yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, kalau mereka ikutan panik, Nana akan 3x lipat lebih panik. Tapi saat Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, Hakyeon berdiri disana.

"Yeon…" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Taekwoon.

Hakyeon berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Jessica, Bora dan Nana hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lega karena Hakyeon akhirnya ada di sini. Sedangkan Taekwoon diam memandangi Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon?" sebuah suara memanggilnya, itu suara Ibu Taekwoon.

Hakyeon berbalik dan mendapati Ibu Taekwoon memandangnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Imo…" seketika itu juga Hakyeon menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Mrs. Jung. "Maaf terlambat, saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Samchon… saya…" Hakyeon tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, dia menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Imo mengerti, Eomma mu juga baru meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu kan? Maaf Imo sekeluarga tidak sempat melayat, karena saat itu kondisi Samchon juga sedang kritis."

Hakyeon menarik dirinya dari dekapan Mrs. Jung, "Tidak apa, Imo tidak perlu minta maaf." Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih terisak.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan menangis, kan Samchon juga tidak marah kalau kau hanya terlambat sebentar." Mrs. Jung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hakyeon. "Sudah… sana sapa Samchon dulu." Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peti yang ada di dalam ruangan, tempat Mr. Jung tidur.

"Ayo sama-sama, kami juga belum memberikan salam kepada Samchon." Bora bangun dari duduknya.

"Kenapa?" Hakyeon memandang teman-temannya, meminta jawaban.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, bodoh." Nana sepertinya masih sebal karena Hakyeon datang terlambat dan tanpa kabar.

Setelah memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Mr. Jung, Jessica mengajak mereka ke tempat mereka duduk-duduk tadi, tapi Hakyeon tidak melihat Taekwoon disana.

Jessica yang menyadari Hakyeon sedang mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang, menepuk bahu Hakyeon. "Kau mencari Taekwoon?"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Tadi aku lihat sepertinya dia masuk ke kamarnya, sebaiknya kau temani dia, dia butuh teman bicara."

"Baiklah."

Hakyeon kemudian beranjak ke kamar Taekwoon. Dia hapal betul tata letak rumah ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kesini. Kalau tidak salah sih terakhir dia kesini saat dia SMA, waktu itu tidak sengaja mampir karena mengantarkan Jessica pulang sekolah.

Sampai di depan kamar Taekwoon, pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, ada celah sedikit yang memungkinkan Hakyeon melihat isi di dalam kamar Taekwoon. Dan dia melihat Taekwoon, sedang duduk di atas kasur, memandang keluar jendela. Ragu-ragu Hakyeon mengetuk pintu kamarnya, yang dijawab 'masuk' dengan sangat pelan oleh Taekwoon.

Belum sempat Hakyeon mengeluarkan suara, Taekwoon sudah berbicara duluan.

"Maafkan aku Yeon…"

Hakyeon tidak mengerti kenapa Taekwoon bisa tahu itu dirinya, dan kenapa ia harus meminta maaf padahal disini dia yang salah (karena datang terlambat).

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Taekwoon tidak langsung menjawabnya, tapi ia menoleh, memperhatikan Hakyeon. Ada yang berbeda, Hakyeon mengenakan rok hitam panjang, itu aneh, karena setaunya dari kecil Hakyeon tidak suka pakai rok. Kecuali rok sekolah karena itu keharusan. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil mengingat itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kemarilah, duduk disini. Temani aku."

Hakyeon menyambut uluran tangan Taekwoon yang menuntunnya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Hangat. Itu hal pertama yang dirasakan Hakyeon saat jemarinya menyentuh jemari Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Hakyeon kembali bertanya saat dia sudah duduk disebelah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Gadis ini masih penasaran rupanya.

"Karena aku tidak datang dan menemanimu saat pemakaman Eomma mu. Sedangkan saat ini kau ada di sini, menemaniku."

Hakyeon mau bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu, dia tidak mampu menjawab pernyataan itu, hanya mampu memandangi wajah Taekwoon yang kini pandangannya kembali menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Aku merindukannya…"

Hakyeon tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Taekwoon, Ayahnya, dan dia lagi-lagi juga tidak bisa merespon pernyataan yang satu ini.

"Apakah kau juga merindukannya Yeon? Eomma mu…" Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hakyeon, tepat di kedua iris matanya.

"Selalu…" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Hakyeon, menangis.

Hakyeon tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggenggam kedua tangan Taekwoon sambil mengelus punggung tangannya.

Sekitar 10 menit Taekwoon menangis dalam diam, akhirnya Hakyeon bersuara. "Bajuku sudah basah, Woon. Apakah kau sampai ingusan juga?"

Hakyeon bisa mendengar Taekwoon tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sepertinya ada sedikit ingus yang menempel dibajumu." Katanya sambil kembali duduk tegak. Masih ada sisa air mata di pipi kirinya.

Hakyeon mengusap air mata itu, "Berhenti menangis, kau kelihatan jelek."

"Tapi aku tetap tampan, dan kau tetap menyukaiku." Taekwoon tersenyum kecil saat tangan kanan Hakyeon terdiam sehabis menghapus air matanya, masih berada di pipinya. Kemudian digenggamnya lagi tangan itu.

Hening.

Muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"Hakyeon… aku—"

 _Tok! Tok!_

Saat Taekwoon hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengejutkan mereka berdua, membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena refleks. Ternyata itu Mrs. Jung.

"Kalian sedang apa? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Hakyeon akan makan malam di sini kan?" Mrs. Jung bertanya atau lebih tepatnya secara tidak lengsung memaksa Hakyeon makan malam di sana.

Hakyeon yang salah tingkah hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo." Mrs. Jung mulai beranjak ke ruang makan.

Hakyeon menoleh ke arah Taekwoon yang sejak tadi hanya memandanginya.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Taekwoon tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya…"

"Hanya?"

Taekwoon tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Entah kenapa Hakyeon agak kecewa mendengarnya, memang apa yang kau harapkan, Cha Hakyeon?

"Untuk?"

"Menemaniku."

.

.

Jaehwan senyam-senyum sendiri mendengarkan akhir cerita Hakyeon.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu, Lee Jaehwan?"

"Karena kalian sangat manis."

Hakyeon memutar matanya.

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana? Apa tidak ada kelanjutan soal hubungan kalian?"

"Memangnya ada yang perlu dilanjutkan? Hubungan kami kan hanya sebatas teman masa kecil."

"Oh ayolah Cha Hakyeon. Bahkan Halmeoni ku di surga pun tahu kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain."

"Shut up, Jaehwan."

"Aku tau kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang kan? Yakan? Yakan?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Ish, dasar tidak seru." Jaehwan melancarkan jurus 'ngambek sok imut'nya lagi.

Hakyeon sudah tidak mempan dengan jurus itu kemudian beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Cari makan, laper." Hakyeon mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Eh, eh, ikuuuuttt!" Jaehwan kalang kabut saat melihat Hakyeon sudah akan keluar dari kamar kos nya.

"Kau yang traktir karena sudah membuatku menunggu."

"Eeehhh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang nungguin ff ini kah? Hehehe.

ID nya sengaja pake nama akun social media mereka, jessicanya saya rubah pake **jessica_syj** karena kalo pake '.' namanya nggak mau nongol, dan sengaja chatnya cuma mereka yang berempat aja, kalo ditambah temen-temen yang lain nanti ribet, saya nya juga yang pusing, hehe.

Dan soal bahasa… bahasanya dibilang formal nggak, santai juga nggak, campur-campur gitu lah, hehe.

Saya nggak janji ff ini bakal cepet update, dan saya nggak tau juga apakah ff ini akan tamat atau tidak. Karena jujur aja, kehidupan nyata tak seindah di ff (?).

Intinya sih karena saya sendiri nggak tau ending saya akan seperti apa dengan orang itu. Karena di dunia nyata, kami hanya teman masa kecil yang sudah menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Secara setelah lulus sd saya nggak pernah ketemu apalagi ngobrol dengan orang itu (meskipun kami temenan di facebook dan instagram), ketemunya cuma sekali itu aja pas saya melayat kerumah dia.

Baru selesai di ketik, masih fresh from the oven. Gara-gara kebangun jam 2 pagi dan nggak bisa tidur lagi. :D

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow.

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	3. The Third Memories

**First Love Memories**

 **Cha Hakyeon (GS) & Jung Taekwoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Third Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13 Februari, Kostan Jaehwan, 3 p.m**

"Yeon…" Jaehwan mencolek bahu Hakyeon yang sedang asyik membaca fanfiction di handphonenya.

"Hmm?"

"Besok kan 14 februari…"

"He'eh."

"Valentine loh…"

"Ah, dasar Leo bodoh."

"Hakyeooonn…" Jaehwan yang merasa diabaikan oleh sahabatnya mulai merajuk dengan menggunakan aegyo andalannya.

"Ck, apa sih Jaehwan? Aku sedang baca fanfiction." Hakyeon nampaknya sedang dalam mood untuk membaca sehingga tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Aish… Yak! Cha Hakyeon!" Jaehwan yang kesal akhirnya berteriak di telinga Hakyeon.

"Yak! Lee Jaehwan bisa kok tidak usah teriak-teriak." Kali ini fokus Hakyeon sepenuhnya pada Jaehwan setelah diteriaki sedemikian rupa. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara dari tadi?" Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon tak percaya (lebih tepatnya didramatisir).

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?" Hakyeon bertanya sok polos.

"Kau—"

"Halo teman-temanku… kalian sedang apa?"

Nah, ini dia tetua dari geng mereka. Zhang Yixing. Mereka ini satu angkatan saat kuliah dan satu kelas juga, tapi karena umur Yixing yang setahun lebih tua, Hakyeon dan Jaehwan kadang suka memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan eonni. Meski kadang sifatnya tidak sesuai dengan umurnya sih. Karena sifatnya pula, Hakyeon dan Jaehwan suka membully (dalam artian bercanda) Yixing. Bagi mereka, Yixing adalah target yang sangat mudah dibully. Mereka memanggil Yixing eonni juga karena Yixing sangat tidak suka kalau diingatkan soal umurnya yang lebih tua setahun dari Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Jika sudah bawa-bawa umur, dijamin Yixing akan merajuk yang berujung semakin dibully oleh Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan memang kadang bisa jadi perusuh jika sedang _mood_.

"Hai eonni." sapa Jaehwan dan Hakyeon kompak.

"Ish, kalian ini," Yixing mulai cemberut, "aku bertanya sedang apa?"

"Jaehwan menggangguku. Padahal aku sedang baca fanfiction."

"Heh, kau sendiri yang tidak menghiraukanku sejak tadi."

"Oh, fanfiction apa? Bagus tidak? Siapa pairingnya? Apakah itu yaoi?"

"Aku baru baca beberapa chapter, ini sangat bagus dan yaoi. Karakternya LeoxN anggota boyband VIXX yang hot itu!" kali ini Hakyeon berubah menjadi fangirl pada umumnya (heboh kalau sudah membahas group dan pairing yang dia suka).

"Ah, tidak seru. Aku lebih suka SehunxKai dari EXO, mereka sangat imut." Yixing rupanya tak mau kalah saing.

" _Seriously_ , Kai yang jadi ukenya?" Jaehwan menatap Yixing aneh.

"Memang kenapa?" Yixing sepertinya tak terima dengan pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Menurutku Sehun dan Kai sama-sama seme. Aku lebih suka YunJae dari DBSK." Jaehwan menjawab dengan enteng, meskipun dia tau Yixing akan ngambek jika sesuatu yang dia suka tidak terlalu disukai oleh Jaehwan dan Hakyeon. Selera Yixing memang kadang suka nyeleneh.

"Jaehwan, kau jahat, hiks." Tuh kan, Yixing mulai melancarkan aksi ngambeknya.

"Sudah hentikan. Kita kan punya selera masing-masing, jangan bertengkar." Hakyeon berusaha menyudahi adu mulut antara Yixing dan Jaehwan.

"Hakyeon…" Yixing mencoba mencari perlindungan pada Hakyeon.

"Meskipun seleramu memang kadang suka aneh sih, Yixing." Hakyeon menambahkan dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Kalian sama saja! Hueee." Yixing beralih memeluk boneka beruang warna cokelat milik Jaehwan.

"Heh! Jangan peluk Boojae ku!" secepat kilat boneka itu sudah berpindah ke pelukan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan jahat. Kan aku sedang sedih, masa tidak boleh peluk Boojae?" Yixing semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yixing, jangan lebay." Kali ini Hakyeon sudah agak bosan dengan drama sore hari mereka ini.

Seketika itu pula Jaehwan dan Yixing tidak adu mulut lagi, meskipun Yixing tidak terima kalah dari Jaehwan, dan Jaehwan memberikan senyum kemenangan kearah Yixing.

"Jadi, tadi Jaehwan bilang apa pada Hakyeon?" Yixing kembali bertanya.

"Ah iya! Gara-gara kau Yixing, aku jadi lupa."

"Loh kenapa gara-gara aku?" Yixing Nampak tak terima dan mulai bersiap untuk ronde kedua. Tapi Jaehwan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Besok hari velantine..." Jaehwan melanjutkan dengan nada yang dibuat menggantung.

"Lalu?" jawab Yixing. Hakyeon hanya diam, sepertinya dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersenyum manis sambil menatap dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kok perasaanku tak enak ya." Hakyeon bersuara.

"Hehehe." Kali ini Jaehwan mulai tertawa misterius.

"Hakyeon, ada apa dengan Jaehwan? Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu? Aku agak takut kalau melihatnya begini." Yixing bebisik kearah Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang mendengar pertanyaan Yixing itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Mereka satu geng memang kadang suka aneh disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Besok hari valentine, dan kau menginginkan cokelat dari kami. Benarkan?" tebak Hakyeon.

"Yap! Tepat sekali! 100 poin untuk Cha Hakyeon~" jawab Jaehwan senang.

"Eh? Cokelat? Aku juga mauuu~" kali ini Yixing ikutan.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus memberiku coklat, Cha Hakyeon."

"Kok kau memaksa?" Hakyeon tak terima.

"Pokoknya aku mau cokelaatt… Ya? Ya? Ya?" Jaehwan mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Aku juga Hakyeon. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Yixing juga ikut-ikutan beraegyo.

Jaehwan dan coklat adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jaehwan sangat menyukai cokelat. Dia menyukainya dalam bentuk apapun, mulai dari permen, kue, dan eskrim. Jadi tidak heran, tiap valentine, Jaehwan selalu meminta cokelat dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika Jaehwan pecinta cokelat, Hakyeon sendiri adalah pencinta keju (dia juga menyukai makanan manis, meski tidak secinta Jaehwan). Dia suka rasanya yang gurih dan sedikit asin. Sedangkan Yixing, dia berada diantara keduanya, bahkan kadang seleranya jauh berbeda dengan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon.

Ada satu kejadian lucu, Jaehwan menyukai rasa keju yang ada di salah satu kue favoritnya, jadi suatu hari dia membeli keju utuh ukuran mini, tapi setelah mencobanya dia malah marah-marah pada Hakyeon. Dia bilang rasanya asin, tidak enak. Tentu saja rasanya berbeda dengan keju yang ada di kue favorit Jaehwan, kue itu kan sudah dicampur dengan susu kental manis. Hakyeon yang mendengar cerita Jaehwan hanya bisa tertawa sampai hampir menangis mendengar tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kadang Jaehwan bisa jadi sangat polos.

"Ck, kalian merepotkan."

"Asyiiik! Hakyeon memang baik~" Jaehwan dan Yixing kompak berseru.

"Tapi jangan besok. Harga cokelat pasti mahal."

"Baik, terserahmu. Asal kami dibelikan cokelat." Jawab Jaehwan senang, sementara Yixing terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Zhang Yixing?" Hakyeon menatap Yixing curiga.

"Beberapa hari lalu sepupuku baru pulang liburan dari Indonesia. Dan dia memberiku oleh-oleh tempe. Sudah kubagikan pada kalian kan?"

"Sudah. Itu enak. Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kolaborasi antara cokelat dan tempe?"

" _What_?" Jaehwan dan Hakyeon kompak menyahut.

"Iya, jadi nanti tempenya kita hancurkan, jangan sampai halus, kemudian goreng hingga kering. Lalu campurkan untuk isian cokelatnya! Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus kan? Nanti kita beri nama PeCok." Yixing tampak bersemangat mengajukan idenya itu.

"PeCok?"

"Iya, singkatan dari tem **Pe** **Cok** elat. Jadi PeCok. Hihihi."

"Hmm, sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, aku pulang dulu ya Hwan."

"Oh, oke, hati-hati di jalan Yeon. Aku juga mau beres-beres kamar dulu. Kau Xing, sana pulang kerumahmu." Usir Jaehwan.

"Loh, kok Hakyeon pulang? Lalu kenapa aku diusir? Dan Bagaimana dengan ideku yang cemerlang itu? YAAKK!"

 **.**

 **14 Februari, Rumah Hakyeon, malam hari**

"Hakyeonie… Sedang apa?"

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepala Hakyeon dengan sayang.

"Oh, appa! Aku sedang bermain game. Ada apa?" Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya dari layar laptop.

"Tidak… hanya saja… hari ini hari valentine kan."

"Lalu?" Hakyeon menatap Mr. Cha, curiga.

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana pergi keluar?"

" _Nope_. Lagi pula, pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, dengan teman-temanmu mungkin? Atau dengan Jaehwan, kau kan biasanya pergi kemana pun selalu bersamanya."

"Appa, aku sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bermain game. Seperti kata appa, ini 'hari valentine', dimana banyak pasangan termasuk Inguk oppa dan Eunji eonni yang sudah pergi jalan-jalan sejak sore tadi. Lagipula, aku dan Jaehwan tidak terlalu suka pergi ke tempat yang ramai."

"Apa kau tidak punya pacar?" mata Mr. Cha tampak menyelidik.

Hakyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah appa sudah tau jawabannya?"

"Nak, kau seharusnya menikmati masa mudamu. Dulu appa dan eomma sering jalan-jalan saat kami masih pacaran, saat sudah menikahpun kami masih sering melakukannya—"

"Dan meninggalkanku kebosanan dirumah. Yeah, aku masih ingat." Hakyeon mulai cemberut. "Dan seingatku, dulu eomma dan appa sangat protektif dan tidak mengijinkanku untuk punya pacar. Kenapa sekarang appa menyuruhku cari pacar?"

"Ralat, eomma mu yang melarang, appa hanya tidak bisa membantah keputusan yang satu itu," Mr. Cha menampilkan senyum tak berdosanya, Hakyeon berdecak sebal, "Lagipula, kami melarangmu karena saat itu kau masih SMP. Sedangkan waktu SMA dan kuliah, kami sama sekali tidak melarangmu untuk pacaran, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan pacarmu?"

"Tidak minat cari pacar saat itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena eomma sakit…"

Mr. Cha terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Hakyeon. " _Well_ , alasan yang masuk akal," Mr. Cha tersenyum lembut ke arah putri satu-satunya, "tapi sekarang, appa tidak melarangmu, begitu juga dengan eomma yang ada di surga. Jadi kenapa kau masih belum mengenalkan pacarmu?"

Kali ini Hakyeon memutar matanya malas.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak punya pacar, appa."

"Kalau begitu cari."

"Apa harus?" Hakyeon mulai sebal dengan topik pembicaraan ini, ada sedikit bumbu sarkasme dalam nada bicaranya, tapi ditahan sebisa mungkin. Bagaimanapun dia masih berbicara dengan ayah yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tidak juga sih," Mr. Cha tampak berpikir, "sejujurnya appa sedikit senang kau belum punya pacar. Karena kau sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah menemani appa." jawab Mr. Cha sambil tersenyum riang.

Hakyeon menghela napas, dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku."

" _I won't, my dear_. Ah! Ini, appa tadi membeli beberapa cokelat di minimarket, untuk camilanmu. Kalau begitu selamat bermain." Mr. Cha mencium puncak kepala Hakyeon dan meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian dikamarnya.

Hakyeon menatap coklat yang diletakkan Mr. Cha disamping lengannya. Lumayan buat dikasi ke Jaehwan dan Yixing besok.

 _Hmm… Valentine…_

 _Memberi cokelat kepada seseorang yang kau sukai…_

Ingatan Hakyeon kembali ke beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

 **Flashback. Hakyeon kelas 6 SD.**

"Hei, minggu depan kan valentine. Bagaimana kalau kita buat cokelat?" Seolhyun mendudukkan dirinya diantara Jessica dan Hakyeon, saat itu mereka tengah istirahat setelah jam olahraga usai.

"Cokelat? Kau tau sendiri Jessica tidak bisa masak. Menggoreng telur saja dia tidak pakai minyak goreng, mana kulit telurnya ikut masuk penggorengan." Hakyeon yang menjawab (jaman itu ceritanya belum ada penggorengan anti lengket).

"Maka dari itu kau juga harus ikut Hakyeon. Kau satu-satunya diantara kami yang terbiasa di dapur." Seolhyun mengalungkan satu lengannya dipundak Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan." Hakyeon menepis tangan Seolhyun. "Lagipula, mau untuk siapa nanti cokelat itu?"

"Aku akan memberikannya untuk seseorang," jawab Seolhyun antusias, "Kalau Sica pasti akan memberikannya pada Sunbae kita yang ganteng itu. Aku heran, dia sudah lulus, tapi setiap jam istirahat masih bisa main ke sekolah kita, mentang-mentang sekolahnya berdekatan dengan sekolah kita. Tapi siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Sudah jangan bahas dia. Kalau mau buat cokelat ayo saja, aku yang belikan bahan-bahannya." tumben Jessica berbaik hati.

"Kita buat dirumahku. Karena dapur Jessica terlalu kecil, dan tidak mungkin dirumah Hakyeon, terlalu jauh. Bisa sih numpang dirumah neneknya mumpung dekat, tapi kan tidak enak mengotori dapur neneknya Hakyeon." Seolhyun memutuskan segalanya.

"Terserah kalian, aku mau ganti baju." Kemudian Hakyeon pergi meninggalkan Jessica dan Seolhyun yang heboh membahas apa saja yang perlu dibeli untuk acara membuat cokelat minggu depan.

 **.**

 **D-1 valentine, Rumah Seolhyun, 2 p.m**

Hakyeon meneliti apa-apa saja yang dibeli oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Mulai dari cokelat batangan untuk diolah lagi, hingga beberapa bahan untuk isian cokelat itu, kotak, plastik dan hiasan untuk membungkus cokelat yang sudah jadi, dan jangan lupakan cetakan cokelatnya yang berbentuk hati. Hakyeon tak mengira, kalau ternyata mereka benar-benar serius akan mebuat cokelat, ia kira ini hanya ide isengnya Seolhyun saja (yang biasanya akan berakhir menjadi bahan obrolan saja tanpa direalisasikan).

"Jadi, kita akan membuat cokelat apa saja?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil menatap Jessica dan Seolhyun.

"Kita akan membuat cokelat polos tanpa isian, cokelat isi kismis, cokelat isi kacang mede, dan cokelat isi selai strawberry." Seolhyun menyebutkan satu-satu coklat apa saja yang akan mereka buat.

Hakyeon, Jessica danSeolhyun mulai membuat cokelat dengan bantuan Mrs. Kim, eomma nya Seolhyun. Mrs. Kim punya warung makan pinggir jalan yang cocok untuk kantong siswa-siswi dekat sekolah mereka, meski begitu, untuk membuat coklat sesimple ini, dia masih bisa membantulah. Apalgi mendengar anak sulungnya itu akan memberikan cokelat ini pada cowok yang ditaksirnya, Mrs. Kim semakin heboh.

Hakyeon sebenarnya sedikit iri, orangtua Jessica dan Seolhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika anak-anak mereka menyukai lawan jenis di umur yang masih belia, bagi mereka itu hal yang wajar. Lain halnya dengan orang tua Hakyeon, terutama Mrs. Cha. Mrs. Cha sangat protektif terhadap Hakyeon. Siapapun teman lelaki Hakyeon, dia harus tau. Bahkan jika ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Hakyeon didepannya, dijamin anak itu akan dipelototi oleh Mrs. Cha. Hanya satu orang yang tidak masuk daftar blacklist Mrs. Cha, dia adalah Jung Taekwoon.

Mengingat nama Taekwoon, Hakyeon jadi penasaran, apakah anak itu tau kalau ia dan gengnya sedang membuat cokelat untuk valentine besok.

"Sica. Apakah Taekwoon tau kalau kita membuat cokelat hari ini?" Seolhyun tampak malu-malu saat bertanya.

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Jessica menatap Seolhyun curiga.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Tentu saja ia tau. Aku kemarin berbelanja semua ini dengan eomma dan juga Taekwoon."

"Oh, begitu. Harusnya dia ikur kemari, membantu kita membuat cokelat sebanyak ini." Hakyeon menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cokelat yang sedang ia cetak.

"Hakyeon, untuk apa mengajak anak laki-laki ikut di dapur? Yang ada dia merusuh disini. Satu Jessica saja sudah cukup." Kali ini Mrs. Kim ikut menyahut, sedikit menyindir Jessica yang daritadi banyak melakukan kesalahan, padahal anaknya sendiri tak lebih baik dari Jessica. Jessica yang tau disindir hanya diam saja tak menanggapi omongan tak penting Mrs. Kim tersebut.

Dari semua temannya dan orangtua mereka, Hakyeon paling malas berurusan dengan keluarga Seolhyun. Seolhyun dan Mrs. Kim sama saja. Kadang sok cantik dan bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Hanya Mr. Kim yang menurut Hakyeon tidak menyebalkan. Laki-laki itu sangat baik, dan juga penyayang. Mungkin karena profesinya sebagai dokter hewan makanya sifatnya lebih lembut. Sayang sifat itu tidak menurun pada sosok Kim Seolhyun.

Setelah berkutat beberapa jam akhirnya cokelat mereka jadi juga. Semua sudah tersusun rapi dalam 2 kotak berukuran sedang bewarna biru dengan pita pink dan beberapa plastik yang sudah dihiasi dengan pita berwarna pink. 2 kotak itu tentu saja punya Jessica dan Seolhyun, sedangkan Hakyeon akan membawa cokelat dalam plastik itu untuk dibagikan kepada teman sekelas mereka. Jessica dan Seolhyun bilang mau memberikannya pada anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Kalau Jessica sudah jelas akan memberikannya pada Sunbae mereka. Kalau Seolhyun, dia tidak mau memberitahukan akan memberi cokelar itu pada siapa. Tapi tanpa bertanyapun Hakyeon tau siapa yang akan dapat cokelat dari Seolhyun.

 **.**

 **Valentine Day, Sekolah Hakyeon.**

Saat jam istirahat Jessica memberikan cokelat yang dibawanya pada Sunbae kami (yang kebetulan hari ini main lagi ke sekolah), dan sudah bisa ditebak, Sunbae menerima cokelat itu karena dia juga menyukai Jessica. Cokelat yang dibawa Hakyeon pun tinggal sisa satu plastik, semua teman-temannya sudah dapat. Rencanaya ia mau memberikan ini untuk dicoba oleh keluarganya. Hakyeon sendiri sudah bosan. Terlalu banyak icip-icip kemarin. Sedangkan untuk Seolhyun, Hakyeon tidak tau apakah anak itu sudah memberikan cokelatnya pada orang itu atau belum. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Hakyeon menghampiri Seolhyun untuk bertanya.

"Seolhyun. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberikan cokelat itu pada orang yang kau sukai?"

Tempat duduk Hakyeon tepat dibelakang Seolhyun, jadi dia dengan mudah dapat bertanya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan (ini mejanya dua bangku kecil dijadiin satu gitu yaa, jadi satu bangku berdua). Tapi Seolhyun hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Seolhyun, aku bertanya. Sudah apa belum?"

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak Cha Hakyeon?! Aku muak hanya dengan mendengar suaramu!" Seolhyun tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan berteriak, membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya.

"Yak! Kim Seolhyun! Memang Hakyeon salah apa padamu, sampai kau berkata kasar seperti itu padanya?!" Taekwoon yang baru masuk kedalam kelas ikutan meneriaki Seolhyun. Mungkin moodnya sedang buruk.

"Tapi Taekwoon…" kali ini suara Seolhyun seperti akan menangis. Hakyeon tidak bisa melihat pasti, karena Seolhyun memunggungi Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bicara sekasar itu, Kim Seolhyun." Kali ini Taekwoon yang sudah berdiri didekat meja Hakyeon mulai memandang Seolhyun tajam.

"Kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku? Sedangkan kau selalu baik pada Hakyeon. Kenapa?" Seolhyun mulai menangis.

"Ck, merepotkan saja." Taekwoon bergumam malas sambil mengalihkan pandangnnya dari wajah Seolhyun.

Seolhyun yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Taekwoon akhirnya berlari keluar kelas. Hakyeon sudah mau menyusulnya, tapi ditahan oleh Taekwoon.

"Biarkan saja anak egois itu. Tidak semua kemauannya harus kita turuti." Taekwoon berkata santai sambil mengajak Hakyeon duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudah. Tak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang… mana cokelatku." Taekwoon melingkarkan satu tangannya dipundak Hakyeon.

"Tidak ada." Balas Hakyeon singkat. Dia sebal Taekwoon memperlakukan Seolhyun seperti itu.

"Masa tidak ada? Tadi aku melihatmu membagikannya pada anak-anak satu kelas saat diseret keluar oleh Seolhyun. Masa aku tidak diberi." Taekwoon mulai mendebat.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkan cokelat dari Seolhyun." Jawab Hakyeon datar.

"Kau… Darimana kau tau? Apa kau mengintip?" Taekwoon memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak. Sudah terlihat jelas siapa yang akan diberikan cokelat di hari valentine oleh Seolhyun. Dan itu kau. Jung Taekwoon. Kalau kau sudah dapat cokelat plus pernyataan cinta darinya, kenapa kau masih minta cokelat dariku?"

"Karena aku menolak cokelatnya…" Hakyeon seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taekwoon, "Dan juga menolak perasaannya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Seolhyun itu cantik. Banyak anak-anak yang menyukainya, mulai dari satu angkatan, para hoobae, bahkan sunbae kita. Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Karena…"

"Karena apa?" Hakyeon semakin mendesak Taekwoon untuk menjawab.

"Karena aku ingin makan cokelat darimu…"

Pipi Hakyeon bersemu mendengar jawaban Taekwoon.

"…Setidaknya cokelatmu terlihat tidak mencurigakan seperti punya Sica dan Seolhyun." Lanjut Taekwoon.

Sialan anak ini, buat apa tadi Hakyeon pakai tersipu segala?

"Ck. Nih makan. Harus habis." Hakyeon memberikan sisa cokelatnya pada Taekwoon.

"Sepertinya tidak akan habis secepat itu."

"Kenapa lagi? Apa sekarang cokelatku tampak mencurigakan?" Hakyeon sudah malas mendengar ocehan Taekwoon, sehingga dia mulai membaca buku bahasa inggisnya.

"Karena ini cokelat darimu." Taekwoon dengan sengaja membisikkannya tepat ditelinga Hakyeon, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang mendengar. Tapi mereka tidak tau, bahwa ada satu orang yang menyaksikan itu dari luar jendela dengan ekspresi antara sedih, kecewa dan cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini, jadinya malah begini hahahaha. _Fresh from the oven_. Baru jadi. Dan seperti biasa, bahasanya gado-gado dikit hehehe.

Disini Yixing saya jadikan lebih tua setahun dari Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, tapi mereka tetap seangkatan dan satu kelas. Pemilihan karakter Jaehwan dan Yixing nggak sama. Untuk Jaehwan, karena saya mau salah satu dari anak-anak VIXX yang jadi sahabatnya Hakyeon dan ternyata si Hana aka wizardelf (sosok Jaehwan di kehidupan nyata) fine-fine aja saya nistakan di ff ini, jadi yasudah hahaha. Sedangkan yixing, itu saya berunding sama Jaehwan, awalnya kandidatnya ada Key SHINee, Ryeowook Suju, dan Lay EXO. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, kami putuskan bahwa Lay yang mendekati sosok sahabat kami yang satu itu. Hahaha.

Ide buat pecok (tempe cokelat) itu beneran direalisasikan sama yixing (nggak cuma pecok, mereka juga buat cokelat dengan berbagai variasi, cokelat jahe salah satunya, dan saya yang anti jahe udah pasti memblacklist cokelat satu itu, sedangkan itu adalah cokelat favorit Hana), cuma jadi proyek kelompok dia waktu tugas kuliah sama Hana. Saya sendiri buat _orange marmalade_ dan _candied orange peel_ sama kelompok lain. Enak sih pecoknya, cuma ada beberapa yang zonk, ada rasa terasinya. Kita pada heboh gara-gara si pecok terasi itu, sumpah kocak hahahaha. Dan saya malah keasyikan ngetik bagian saya sama sahabat-sahabat saya diawal. Maaf kalo Taekwoonnya sedikit. .

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow.

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


End file.
